GOODBYE MY LOVER
by Krissaura
Summary: ...Adiós mi amante,Adiós mi amigo,Has sido el único,Has sido el único para mí...


**Hola! Aquí esta nuestra primera entrega… que se diviertan…**

**Sumary:** Ninguno de estos personajes nos pertenecen todo son de J.K.Rowling y Warner entre otros que metieron sus cucharas para ganar platita con eso… pero nosotras lo hacemos de casi gratis… nuestra paga TUS REVEWS!

oooOOOooo

**GOODBYE MY LOVER**

Abrí la ventana a la lechuza… era muy extraño que me llegara correo esa hora, agarré aquel papel que tenia el animal en el pico, no estoy de humor para leer nada en estos momentos y algo dentro de mí me dice que no abra aquella carta, pero aún así me gana el impulso de desgarrar el sobre y abrir el pergamino.

Ahogo un gemido de sorpresa al reconocer esa perfecta caligrafía, aquella letra que me hizo tantas veces suspirar de amor y llenarme de ilusión, pero... ¿por qué me escribe¿Acaso no ha quedado claro que todo terminó?

Las lágrimas se me acumulan de golpe en los ojos y respiro hondo para no derramarlas, pero las detengo no por vergüenza a que me vean llorando, sino que ya estoy cansado de llorar… no quiero derramar más lágrimas, sé que he tomado la decisión correcta, no podemos estar juntos, quiero aclarar que no es por egoísmo, pues no lo hago por mi propio bien, sino por el de él, por el hombre que tanto amo, por mi primer amor, aquel que estará en mi corazón por toda la eternidad. ¡Merlín, siento que el pecho se me va a partir nuevamente de dolor… ¡_lo amo tanto!_ Respiro hondo nuevamente y me seco las lágrimas que sin darme cuenta corren libremente por mi rostro, bajo mi mirada a la carta y sin poderlo evitar rompo en llanto de nuevo.

_¿Te decepcioné o te dejé por los suelos?_

_¿Debería sentirme culpable o dejar juicios sin aceptar?_

_Porque sabía el final antes de nuestro comienzo_

Millones de flashes pasan por mi mente, recuerdos de una hermosa relación, de momentos de pasión, de peleas sin sentido o con sentido, de risas, de tantas cosas vividas juntos… Un año juntos en secreto, claro, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, tal vez la excusa que le di como razón para terminar no fue suficiente para él, bueno, no era de extrañarme ¡si es un testarudo, sonrío con tristeza, si, él es un testarudo¡mi testarudo!… con ironía recuerdo cuantos problemas me ha causado tal actitud, pero ahora mismo no necesito eso de él, lo que necesito realmente es que acepte el hecho que no podemos seguir juntos, que deje de suplicar y rogar porque no lo dejara, que no me diga más cuanto me ama… prefiero que me odie, que me odie a que continúe escribiéndome esas palabras…

Me seco otra escurridiza lágrima y me agarro del brazo del sofá donde estaba sentado para resistirme al impulso de correr y buscar a mi amado, de volver a sus brazos, besarlo y hacerle el amor una y otra vez… pero tenía que ser fuerte para conservar a su querido amor con vida.

_si, vi que estabas cegado y supe que había ganado_

_Entonces tomo lo que es mio por justicia divina_

_Tomo tu alma afuera en la noche_

Recuerdo sus cabellos, su sonrisa, su cuerpo, en especial su hermosísimo cuerpo sudado, a él gimiendo…. Siento como mi entrepierna comienza a reaccionar con esos pensamientos y me golpeo con el respaldo del sofá… ¡que rayos me pasa pensando algo así en estos precisos instantes¡por Merlín¡Si lo acabo de dejar en el suelo llorando como nunca lo había visto llorar, gritando de dolor, suplicándome porque no lo abandonara y yo ando con recuerdos húmedos y pasionales¿será normal, tal vez es él mandándome esa clase de imágenes con el fin de hacerme regresar a sus brazos…

-¡Arggg!- grito frustrado y suplico - No me hagas esto amor, entiende que es lo mejor- susurro al silencio- ¿por qué me lo estas complicando todo?- susurro nuevamente- ¿_por qué?-_ termino pensando mientras prosigo con la lectura de la carta.

_Pude haberme sobrepasado y no voy a detenerme ahí_

_Estoy aquí para tí si tan sólo te importara_

_Tocaste mi corazón tocaste mi alma_

_Cambiaste mi vida y todas mis metas_

¡Maldición, me pongo de pie rápidamente, sus palabras me hacen reaccionar y... dudar... tal vez... y si¿si estoy cometiendo un error?… Esas palabras escritas me llenan por completo, mis rodillas tiemblan y mi pecho se comprime haciendo que mi respiración se dificulte. Que él diga esas palabras remueve todo mi interior… yo, que nunca pensé que mi vida tendría otro significado que el ya impuesto y lo encontré o bueno, más que encontrarlo, NOS encontramos en la soledad de nuestras vidas, en el vacio de nuestros corazones, compenetrándonos de una manera perfecta a pesar del destino, de la historia, de lo esperado, de lo exigido, a pesar de todo eso nos llegamos a unir por amor, por vivir, por sentir… la vida puede llegar a ser tan injusta, es totalmente cruel conmigo, con él y obligarnos a separarnos de la única persona que lo ha sido TODO.

Tomo mi capa y camino rumbo al encuentro de mi amado.

_Y el amor es ciego y me di cuenta cuando_

_Mi corazón fue cegado por ti_

Me detengo pensando que ni siquiera he terminado de leer la carta y al ver esas líneas sonrío con cariño. Doy un paso mientras que mis pupilas se deslizan sobre las letras.

_He besado tus labios y sostenido tu cabeza_

_Compartido tus sueños y compartido tu cama_

_Te conozco bien, conozco tu aroma_

_He sido adicto a ti_

Mi corazón da un extraño vuelco… algo no estaba bien… esas palabras… eran demasiado hermosas, profundas ¿por qué nunca me dijo cosas así mientras estábamos juntos?…

-¿por qué?- susurro dando otro paso, recordando una conversación no muy lejana (-_tu sólo confórmate con que te diga que te amo, los demás sentimientos no los exteriorizaré hasta el día en que muera- dijo él muerto de la risa)_ – no…- algo no estaba bien.

_Adiós mi amante_

_Adiós mi amigo_

_Has sido el único_

_Has sido el único para mí_

Me deslizo por la pared hasta quedar sentado en medio del pasillo… no me estaba equivocando… él me está diciendo adiós o sea que¿si había aceptado la ruptura¿Acaso lo único que pretendía con esa carta era decirme que me entiende y que me ama?. La cabeza me duele tanto, entre el llanto y el pensar… me siento confundido no sé si correr hacia él o mejor ir al dormitorio y descansar, al fin y al cabo lo hecho, hecho esta. Mañana será otro día… lo tendré que ver, sí, Pero si él ya lo acepto, entonces no hay nada más que decir.

_Soy un soñador pero cuando despierto_

_No puedes quebrar mi espíritu son mis sueños los que tomas_

_Y mientas avances, acuérdate de mi_

_Acuérdate de nosotros y como solíamos ser_

Rompo a llorar como por milésima vez… me siento estúpido, él por supuesto estaba tomando mejor la situación que yo, claro era de esperarse, él siempre fue el más serio y maduro de la relación. ¿Cómo tan siquiera puedo pensar que me olvidaré de él, imposible, simplemente imposible, hay demasiadas huellas de él en mi cuerpo, alma y corazón para tan siquiera soñar en olvidarlo.

_Te vi llorar, te vi sonreír_

_Te vi durmiendo por un instante_

_Hubiera sido el padre de tu hijo_

Y pasar mi vida junto a tí 

Me odio por ser débil pero necesito decirle la verdad…. Necesito decirle el porque tomé esa decisión y sobre todo necesito escuchar de sus labios que todo estará bien, que buscaremos juntos una solución para aquel problema y nunca, nunca más volver a separarnos.

_Conozco tus temores y conoces los míos_

_Tuvimos nuestras dudas pero ahora estamos bien_

_Y te amo, te juro que es verdad_

_No puedo vivir sin ti_

Allí estaba ese maldito presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien, no sé si se debe a que mis sentidos intentan advertirme de algo o eran sus palabras dándole a entender algo. Leo con más apuro aquel pergamino o tal vez sólo son paranoias mías.

_Y yo todavía sostengo tu mano en la mía_

_En la mía mientras estoy durmiendo_

_Y yo mantendré mi alma en el tiempo_

_Cuando estoy arrodillado a tus pies_

¡No¡Definitivamente algo no está bien!- desesperado, echo a correr

_Adiós mi amante_

_Adiós mi amigo_

_Has sido el único_

_Has sido el único para mí_

_estoy hundido..._

Pateo la puerta y corro hasta pararme en seco y verlo sentado en su escritorio mirándome extrañado.

-¿Me puedes explicar se significa ésto?- me cuestiona calmadamente.

Trago en seco, mis sentidos me habían jugado una mala pasada y ahora frente al hombre que amo y con el que no hace mucho rompí por culpa de una advertencia que me hizo Voldemort acerca de tocar lo que le pertenece. Bufo mentalmente… ¡_maldito Voldemort!_

-Yo…yo…

- sorprendente que ahora eso sea lo único que puedas articular- dijo con desdén poniéndose de pie para luego darme la espalda, pero me doy cuenta por que lo hace, al moverse alcanzo a vislumbrar lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Yo…pues tu carta… tu… me asustaste- confeso apenado. Él me mira fijamente a los ojos.

-Te asuste… valla nunca pensé que confesarte mis sentimientos te fuera asustar- dijo molesto

-¡No, No es eso… sólo que- di un paso hacia atrás, él se estaba acercando mucho y eso no era bueno….- pensé que ibas hacer una tontería

-¿Y cuál es esa tontería que se supone yo haría?- me cuestiona mientras me acorrala contra un muro- ¿esto, es una tontería?- pregunta nuevamente para luego besarme con ternura y con una delicadeza que sólo él puede demostrarme.

Me dejo llevar por el beso, necesito de él, no puedo dejarlo, me es imposible.

-¡Auch!- siento las dolorosas punzadas recordándome lo que tengo que hacer- si me parece una tontería- digo apartándolo y saliendo de esa deliciosa prisión que era su cuerpo - tu carta sonaba a una despedida

- ¡y lo es!

- sí, pero no a una despedida normal¡sonaba a que te ibas a matar o algo así!- explico exasperado

-No, de eso, ya tu te encargaste – me dice mirándome con dolor y con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

Mi corazón se detuvo, esta quizás, era la escena más bella y más dolorosa que he visto en mi vida y por un instante deseo abrazarlo y pedirle perdón por causarle tanto sufrimiento… pero la verdad es que no sólo él sufre! yo también estoy con el alma destrozada.

- bien- articulo tragándome el nudo que tengo en la garganta- en ese caso lamento la interrupción pensé que te ibas a matar pero ahora que me has aclarado todo me retiro- concluyo dándome la media vuelta en dirección a la puerta- adiós….

-Espera- me pide tomándome de la mano- ¿por qué?

- ya te dije por que…-respondo sin voltearme

- me mientes, que no es lo mismo

-¿qué?- articulo mirándolo de frente- yo… yo no te mentí, la gente… Dumbledore... esto no puede seguir, merezco una vida normal y estando a tu lado no lo voy a conseguir… ¿crees que realmente quiero pasar lo que serán mis últimos años de vida a tu lado?… ¡por Merlín! tuve que terminar contigo para enterarme de tus sentimientos, para enterarme de todo esto- le muestro la carta enojado- eres frio, manipulador, egoísta, calculador, grosero, amargado… ¿estás seguro que tú puedes amar? O ¿que tan siquiera tienes corazón?... lo sé... ha sido un golpe bajo... lo siento amor mío, perdóname.

- eso mismo me estoy preguntando de tí ahora mismo… - me responde y sé que su corazón está hecho mil pedazos por mis palabras.

-suficiente tengo con tener que ser yo para ahora tener que pensar que estaré bajo el título de TU novio, no puedo seguir así, en lo oculto, merezco algo mejor- termino susurrando, temiendo decir lo que tengo que decir, ya es hora de terminar todo esto de una buena vez, así yo mismo me destruya.

- ¿algo mejor de qué?- me pregunta con miedo, perdóname por lo que te diré amor mío, vida mía

-¡algo mejor que tu!- respondo con mi mirada decidida y finalmente siento que el dolor disminuye poco a poco al parecer a Voldemort le estan complaciendo mis palabras.

-¿esperaste un año para darte cuenta de eso?

- sólo eras un buen polvo y además mis notas están por encima del lo requerido para ser auror así que- me encojo de hombros mirándolo con indiferencia- ¡ya no necesito acostarme con nadie para mejorar!

-así que solo me usaste- dijo recuperando poco a poco su tono frío

- lo siento, no quería que termináramos así¿vez por qué te invente esa excusa la primera vez?… ¡pero no, tú te empeñaste en querer saber la verdad! ser tan testarudo no siempre es bueno querido- digo con un desdén inpropio de mí

-En ese caso…- me dice jalándome fuertemente hasta pegar su cuerpo al mío- si he sido un buen polvo¿no te importara compartir una última noche juntos, no?

_¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ me grito mentalmente, el teatro no duraría más, por que con cada palabra que le digo se me desgarra el alma, siento un dolor profundo e irreversible …. ¡_MALDITO VOLDEMORT TE ODIO!_

-Que masoquista eres, pero está bien por los viejos tiempos te complaceré- respondo sabiendo que con esto tal vez esté cavando mi propia tumba o pero, la de él… pero lo necesito, necesito despedirme de él y de ese cuerpo que una vez me perteneció por completo….

Su boca atrapó mis labios, su suave néctar me inunda y siento su lengua explorar por última vez aquellos lugares que eran exclusivamente suyos, mi garganta se cierra, intento no llorar, pero esos besos con sabor a despedida son la muerte, se separa de mí y fijas sus hermoso ojos en los míos y para más dolor y desgracia, están igual de inundados a los míos, levanto mi mano para acariciar sus mejillas y en un acto de total entrega baja sus párpados y me deja grabar en mis manos su piel, sus facciones, su rostro, ese rostro que amo con locura, me acerco para besarlo, es un beso en el que le entrego mi corazón, porque estoy destinado a no amar de nuevo, porque él se lo llevará consigo, porque en mi vida ya no habrá mas cabida para el amor

Sus manos masajean mi espalda y una de ellas se posa sin vergüenza sobre una nalga, la aprieta y el deseo por el hombre al que amo despierta, hago el beso más profundo, más pasional, pone su otra mano en mi cola y me empuja para elevarme y enredar mis piernas por su cintura, con dificultad llegamos a su dormitorio, lugar donde nos amamos incontables de veces, bajo de rodillas sobre la cama y beso su cuello mientras quito con desespero capas, túnicas, camisas, pantalones, cualquier pedazo de tela que se interponga entre mi piel y su piel.

Al tenerlo desnudo lo separo un poco de mí y me pongo de pie a su lado, mis ojos pasean por su cuerpo desnudo, acaricio su abdomen con adoración, él se deja hacer, rozo sus pezones que inmediatamente se endurecen y él suelta un pequeño gemido, mantiene sus ojos cerrados, su respiración es errática y noto como su cuerpo se estremece.

-abre los ojos- le digo

-no... no puedo... me dice con voz ronca, y descubro su esfuerzo por no soltarse a llorar.

-Vamos, ábrelos, vamos a amarnos...

-¡Es que yo SI te amo- me reprocha y me mira con rencor. Le observo por un momento y lo atraigo para besarlo.

-yo también te amo, es sólo que no podemos seguir juntos, ya luego lo entenderás. Le digo bajito con mis labios rozando todavía los suyos, él me mira con in comprensión. –Ven- lo halo de un brazo y lo llevo hasta su cama.

Beso su frente, sus párpados, su nariz, sus mejillas, su boca, su mentón, dejo sobre su blanca piel del cuello un húmedo camino de saliva hecho con mi lengua y quiero marcar lo que es mío, pero me abstengo, eso nos traería muchos problemas, continuo por su pecho, juego y succiones sus pezones rosados hasta sentirlos firmes y fuertes, acaricio sus piernas largas y delgadas, sigo besando y adorando su cuerpo, beso su cintura, su ombligo, sus caderas, us muslos y continuo bajando por las pantorrillas, beso y acaricio cada dedo de su pie y de nuevo inicio camino hacia arriba, muy despacio le abro de piernas y beso la parte interior de su muslo y sus gemidos se hacen más audibles, juego con sus testículos y con mi lengua recorro y humedezco su suave entrada, quiero hacerlo mío...

Él me agarra de la cabeza pidiendo que le penetre más con mi lengua, que entre más allá, esto es tan excitante... vuelvo a sus testículos pero no me quedo allí sino que de un solo movimiento introduzco su erección en mi boca

-¡Oh Merlín!- gime

-¿te gusta?- le pregunto dándole lengüetazos a toda su longitud.

-sí, continúa, no pares, me dice con voz entrecortada. Y como tal no discuto y continúo.

Siento cierto sabor a sal en mi boca y se que su momento está próximo, así que me detengo y con su propio fluido preseminal lo comienzo a preparar, al sentirlo listo me introduzco en él y ambos en un ritmo casi enloquecedor nos fundimos siendo uno nuevamente, lo beso con desespero, con ansiedad, quiero sentirlo mío, solamente mío y de nadie más, así como yo sólo soy de él, mis embestidas son más fuertes y rápidas cada vez, nuestros gemidos y súplicas se hacen más sonoras y nuestros sentidos enloquecen en la mar de sensaciones que nuestros cuerpos producen y de las cuales son también víctimas, que deliciosa tortura, mi momento se acerca y me corro como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Siento mi semen recorrer su entrepierna y aprovecho para voltearme y dejarlo a él arriba, quiero sentirlo dentro de mí, sin palabras y con una simple mirada él entiende lo que quiero y parece ser que no le desagrada la idea pues con mucha rapidez quiere empezar a prepararme, lo detengo, yo no necesito que me prepare, quiero sentirlo en mi, de una vez.

-¿estás seguro?

-sí-

-pero te lastimaré- me encojo de hombros.

-es lo mínimo que merezco, además lo quiero así.

-¿por qué?

No preguntes cari... no preguntes. Él asiente con su cabeza y sube mis rodillas a sus hombros y de una sola estocada me penetra.

Cierro mis ojos y siento como él entra y sale de mí, siento además como saladas lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas, él supondrá que será por la penetración, pero no, no es por eso, es por la despedida, es por el adiós, sin embargo no puedo ser egoísta y abro mis ojos para mirarle y me encuentro con sus hermosos irises y me hundo en ellos¿cuántas veces fueron mi mundo¿cuántas veces fueron mi consuelo, siento sus embestidas más rápidas, no deja de mirarme y yo no aguanto y lloro, lloro mientras me entrego a él por última vez, mientras siento mi interior lleno de él.

Lo veo acercarse y besarme sin cerrar los ojos, empujas una, dos, tres veces más y un quejido sale de su garganta, veo el brillo del orgasmo en sus ojos y sonrió, soy tuyo amor mío por siempre, se queda encima de mí sin dejar de mirarme

-No lo saques todavía- le pido, quiero sentirme así por un instante más, con su miembro dentro de mí y con su cuerpo encima, él asiente y acaricio una mejilla y por una vez más compartimos un momento de absoluta intimidad, reconociendo los rasgos más mínimos de nuestros rostros, sólo observándonos, sin compartir un beso, una caricia, nada, simplemente queriendo grabar en la memoria al ser amado y recordarlo por el resto de nuestras vidas...

Abro los ojos y lo miro dormir… se ve tan hermoso así tranquilo con sus cabellos esparcidos en la almohada y esa sonrisa que siempre tiene después de hacer el amor. Lo tomo de la mano y se la beso mientras dejo correr las lágrimas que fuertemente aguanto desde que fui a verlo, he llorado más en este día que en toda mi vida.

- Te vi llorar, te vi sonreír- recito en susurros algunas partes que se me grabaron de la carta- tomo lo que es mío por justicia eterna, Tomo tu alma afuera en la noche- le beso en la frente- He sido adicto a ti… Hubiera pasado una vida contigo…- le beso la mano nuevamente para luego soltarla lentamente- te amo, te juro que es verdad, No puedo vivir sin tí- trago en seco para decir claramente las últimas palabras que con cariño le diría al amor de mi vida- Amor… Adiós mi amante, Adiós mi amigo, Has sido el único, Has sido el único para mí.

Me levanto y visto rápidamente, necesito salir cuanto antes de esta habitación, lo más rápido posible ya que el estar junto a él y los recuerdos me están matando. Sin pensarlo dos veces corro hacia mi sala, subo a la habitación, me tiro en la cama y lloro hasta quedarme dormido.

ooOOOoo

Severus después de ver salir como alma que lleva al diablo al que de ahora en adelante sería su ex amante, se limpió la lágrima que había salido sin su permiso al escucharlo repetir sus palabras… Estaban hechos el uno para el otro, entonces¿por qué lo dejaba? Tal vez… no, negó con la cabeza, lo mejor era creerse el desprecio del chico así ninguno de los dos se complicaría mas ya que era obvio que a pesar de ser almas gemelas no estaban destinados a estar juntos.

El profesor sabía que su pareja, bueno, ex pareja, nunca había sido muy hábil para mentir y cuando le hacía el amor, instantes previos, vio en sus ojos sus verdaderos sentimientos¿por qué entonces le decía lo contrario¿por qué buscaba las palabras precisas para herirlo, porque ¡oh sí, él conocía sus miedos más profundos y sabía perfectamente como clavarle el puñal de la decepción, pero amaba a ese maldito condenado, lo amaba con total locura y entrega, entonces¿Qué carajos estaba pasando?.

Claro que él no era ningún estúpido e intuía que algo muy grave estaba detrás de todo ello, su "amor" era muy transparente y el dolor de la soledad y el peso del dolor se le veían en la cara, además sabía que si de verdad no lo amara no hubiera aceptado hacerlo por última vez y el pocionista supo que el otro se había entregado en pleno, bajando sus barreras y dándose tal cual él era, y se despidió no como si lo hubiera utilizado, sino como a quien pierde parte de su alma.

Su alma... ¿ahora que sería de él, su vida había cambiado tanto desde que su relación comenzara, una especie de energía renovadora había explotado en sus días y la rutina era cosa del pasado, la soledad, el odio, el rencor ya no tenía cabida en su corazón que sentía se le hinchaba de placer y amor.

¡Claro que había pensado en suicidarse, su vida sin él no valía ni un sickle, había apostado todo y había perdido, se sentía cual mendigo, sin hogar, sin familia, sin amor y el frío que trae consigo la tristeza le envolvió, un remolino de sentimientos se apoderaba de él, pasaba de la furia a la alegría, de la risa al llanto, del odio al amor... tristeza, odio, amor. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y soltó un fuerte suspiro... a decisión ya había sido tomada sin su consentimiento, la furia ganó, la decepción la aumento y él tomó su propia decisión.

-Si lo que quiere es que le odie, que me aleje, así será- se dijo a sí mismo, se giró y tomó la almohada donde su amado estuvo e inhalo su aroma en ella, -si lo que quieres es que me aleje, así lo haré amor mío, espero sepas lo que haces... se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño para asearse, salió de la ducha y se detuvo frente al espejo y se quedo observándose uso instantes, tenía que volver a ser él mismo, aquel murciélago grasiento que todos odiaban, aquel al que el odio y el rencor adoraban.

-¡Ah!- se quejó al sentir el ardor de la marca tenebrosa tatuada en su brazo. No respondía a ese llamado desde…. Desde que comenzó su relación con Harry, el señor tenebroso había dejado de insistir meses atrás… ¿por qué volvía a insistir ahora? Tal vez_… _¡No, No más tal vez… tenía que volver a ser el mismo Severus Snape de antes… y su propósito comenzaba con ese llamado.

Se vistió con prontitud, se puso su capa negra, se cubrió el rostro con la máscara blanca y apuntó el tatuaje con la punta de su varita.

-Masmorde portus

Sintió el ya conocido tirón en su ombligo y cerró los ojos… ¿Habré tomado la decisión correcta?

Llegó al salón del trono, una amplia mazmorra que lo único que tenia eran antorchas y un asiento como el trono de un rey en donde su "Señor" lo esperaba con una amplia sonrisa. Se estremeció imperceptiblemente al notar que estaba solo, solo con ese despojo humano, sus facciones de reptil seguía siendo visibles, daba asco verlo con su piel escamosa y brillosa y con sus narinas como de serpiente, esto produjo en Severus arcadas que tuvo que obligarse a retener y disimular si no quería terminar tres metros bajo tierra- ¿me mando a llamar mi señor?- dijo inclinándose a los pies del mago oscuro.

- te he estado llamando desde hace mucho Severus- dijo con voz silbante.

-Discúlpeme yo… no podía venir, Dumbledore a estado dudando de mí últimamente- se excusó cerrando su mente con prontitud.

-Ponte de pie- pidió con un tono extrañamente cordial. Severus se levanto quedando cara a cara con el Lord, el cual le quitó la máscara y clavó sus rojos ojos en los negros de él.

-Crucio- susurró tan bajo que casi ni se escuchó pero ciertamente lo sintió como nunca el moreno había sentido con alguno de los cruciatus anteriores que Voldemort le había dado. Se retorció y se mordió los labios para no gritar hasta que su señor paro la tortura y se inclinó junto a su cuerpo que yacía tirado en el suelo aun estremeciéndose de dolor.

-Lamento no haber atendido su llamado mi señor- logró decir Severus para reducir la ira del mago.

-No importa ya Severus… te perdono- dijo tomándolo de la barbilla y besándolo con muchas ansias- todo está bien ahora que mi amante ha vuelto.

-Sí mi señor, he vuelto- susurró sintiendo las manos del Lord deshacerse de su ropa.

-Eres sólo mió- dijo atacando su cuello.

-sólo suyo...- contestó como un murmullo dejándose llevar a lo que era su verdadero destino.

ooOOOoo

Harry abrió los ojos sintiendo ardor en sus pupilas, corrió al baño y miró su lamentable apariencia; ojos hinchados y rojos, las mejillas marcadas con el recorrido de las lágrimas, la boca y labios secos, estaba pálido… Se metió a la ducha hasta que Ron le tocó la puerta…

-¡voy!- gritó terminando de alistarse.

-¿Harry que te pasó?- preguntó el pelirrojo al notar la hinchazón de su amigo.

-Sólo he llorado- dijo desganado, sus ánimos estaban por el suelo y no tenía ni ganas de mentir

-Bien, supongo que no es momento para hablar de eso. Bajemos directamente a las mazmorras Harry, en 5 minutos tenemos pociones y no nos da ni para una tostada- dijo Ron acordándose la mochila al hombro. Harry solo asintió, recogió sus cosas y bajo junto a su amigo.

-¡SEÑOR POTTER!- Harry se sobresaltó y tembló nervioso, su mente se había desconectado por completo mientras Snape hablaba.

-¿s-sí profesor Snape?

-¡10 puntos menos por no prestar atención!- dijo mirándolo molesto.

-lo siento profesor- se disculpó aún con la mente fuera de foco.

-Con sentirlo no basta Potter¡preste atención!- concluyó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y Harry sintió como alguien penetraba a su mente a través de sus ojos y lo vio como si fuera una película. Era una corta imagen. Voldemort besando y lamiendo el cuello de Severus.

-Eres sólo mío- Severus con los ojos cerrados dejándose tocar.

-sólo suyo…

Harry bajó la mirada hasta su pupitre con los ojos cargados de lágrimas, entendió a la perfección el mensaje que Severus le mandó…. Lo había perdido…Voldemort había ganado esa batalla por Severus Snape.

-la batalla pero no la guerra- susurró decidido y levanto sus verdes irises hacia su maestro que le miraba con un evidente gesto de "haber que haces ahora" y Harry lo supo, Voldemort no había ganado ni siquiera la batalla.

**FIN**

**--------------------**

oooOOOooo

**Holas Esperamos que haya sido de su agrado nuestro primer one-shot! Y si se lo preguntan pues si! Tiene segunda parte… pero eso dependerá de ustedes y sus revews! **

**Asi que Animoss **

**Besos **

**Krissaura! **


End file.
